Owen and the Brotherhood
by 100TenMillion
Summary: He never saw it coming. Owen saw nothing wrong with what was happening around him, until it was too late. A fanfic with a special message, a warning for our times. Rated M for racially charged language, so reader beware!


**Owen and the Brotherhood**

 **Author's Note: This fanfic contains inappropriate, racial language. Reader discretion is advised.**

It all began with LeShawna rambling on and on at the school cafeteria. "And ya know what? This happens all the time! Some idiot be goin' round..." She was undeniably passionate, nobody could deny that. But she used such a strange terminology, most students simply tuned her out. Owen was one of those students who simply wished to eat his lunch.

"There she goes again," said Noah with a sigh. "She's always on and on about 'privilege' this and 'society' that. Can't she just be quiet every once in a while?"

"I know, man!" Owen nodded. "Like, what's her deal, anyway?"

"Eh, she probably just wants to feel special," said a classmate of theirs, Richie. "Hey Owen, Noah, sorry to butt in on your convo."

"Hey Richie," said Owen. "Nah, don't worry about it. You have any idea what she's talking about?"

"Nah, man," said Richie. "But I figure it's nothing important, you know? If it were, she'd be more articulate about it."

"Yeah, man," said Noah. "She's not making much sense, is she?"

"No," said Richie before turning to Owen. "Say, what'd you think of today's History lesson?"

"I really wasn't paying much attention, honestly," said Owen. "Hey Noah, what was it about?"

"The Weimar Republic," said Noah. "Basically Germany before the Nazis."

"In my opinion, Mr Adams doesn't teach the class very well," said Richie. "His perspective is, I think, a little too skewed."

"What do you mean?" Asked Noah.

"Anyway, I gotta jet, OK?" Said Richie as he got up. "See ya!"

"Bye!" Owen waved goodbye. The two resumed their lunch without further incident.

In the afternoon of that day, in Science class, Owen had noticed a new classmate.

"Zeke?" Owen whispered to Noah. "What's he doing here?"

"Didn't you hear?" Noah whispered back. "He's taking afternoon classes at our school. In the morning he goes to the Jewish school. I forgot what it's called, though."

"That's cool," was all Owen had left to say on the matter.

As the day ended, they saw Lindsay talking to LeShawna, the latter seemingly being angry at the former.

"And why ya'll privileged ass gotta be going round body shaming me?" Screamed LeShawna. "Prissy white girl from the 'burbs! Get yo boney ass outta here!"

"I just thought," Lindsay said between sobs. "You'd like to join me at the gym! It's a nice place..."

"My family ain't got no money fo' no gym, fool!" Screamed LeShawna, making Lindsay cry. As the blonde girl left in tears, Owen and Noah shook their heads at LeShawna's crass behavior.

Beneath the bleachers at the school gym, Lindsay cried her eyes out. She never saw Owen and Noah approach her until the larger boy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You OK, Linds?" Asked Noah.

"I just," Lindsay said between sobs. "Just wanted her to (sob) hang out with me."

"Hey, we get it," Noah said as he sat next to Lindsay. "Don't worry about it, OK? Tell me what happened..."

Noah asked Owen to grab a a napkin for Lindsay. As he left for his locker, he ran into Richie.

"Dude, I saw that mouthy girl make Lindsay Jones cry," said Richie, his eyes full of anger. "You hear about that?"

"Yeah, me and Noah are trying to make her feel better," said Owen. "But she's real upset."

"Of course," said Richie. "Ya know what? Her kind have a name: Social Justice Warriors."

"Who?" Owen asked. "You mean LeShawna?"

"Yeah," said Richie. "Bunch of Cultural Marxists. Man, I heard everything she said to Lindsay, ya know? That was beyond the line."

"I know LeShawna can be a bit crass sometimes," said Owen. "But what's a Cultural Marxist?"

"It's somebody that tries to control how you think," said Richie. "They go around saying X or Y thing is racist, or sexist, or any other form of offensive so they can get you to change it. And if you don't they'll gang up on you and make your life crap."

"That's awful!" Said Owen. "But LeShawna's not like that!"

"Dude, you heard her too, right?" Said Richie. "How she called Lindsay, and I quote, a 'boney assed white girl?'"

"Well, yeah," Owen nodded.

"See? That's Cultural Marxism right there," said Richie. "That girl made Lindsay feel bad over her body! This is a common tactic, man! She aimed right for Lindsay's feelings to shut her up!"

"That's awful," said Owen.

"Yeah," Richie said, spitting on the ground. "Bet she was just a second away from calling Lindsay a racist. Way I see it, though, SHE'S the racist because SHE'S the one who made it about race!"

"What makes you say that?" Asked Owen.

"Dude, you heard her!" Said Richie. "I mean, prissy WHITE girl? Why not just say prissy girl, am I right?"

"You're right," Owen said with a sigh. "LeShawna's totally in the wrong here."

"You got that right," Richie said with a smile. "You're one of the smart ones, buddy. You and me? We're all alone here; we're surrounded by the unthinking sheeple. But us? We've got our eyes open."

And with that Richie left. When Owen came back to Noah and Lindsay he noticed the girl was looking a bit ashamed. Noah excused himself, saying he needed to get something from the library, leaving Owen alone with the beautiful girl.

"Noah helped me understand what I did wrong," said Lindsay. "LeShawna isn't as rich as me, so she can't afford to go to the gym."

"So? That's no excuse for her behavior," Owen said angrily. "You know what? Don't bother with that racist ever again, OK?"

"Who, LeShawna?" Lindsay asked, shocked. "She's not racist!"

"Sure she is!" Owen replied. "She called you white, right?"

"But, I AM white!" Lindsay said. "And she's black!"

"And if you called her black, how would she react?" Owen said, nodding at Lindsay's shocked expression. "There you go!"

"Hey guys, I'm back," Noah said, carrying a book. "Lindsay, you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, waving goodbye to the two boys. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Noah then turned to Owen. "Hey, O? Yeah, calling someone 'white' isn't racist."

"Why not?" Asked Owen. "It's reducing someone to their skin color, right?"

"Yeah, but racism's more than that," Noah said with a sigh. "It's about violence, dude. There's a difference between pointing out someone's race and making someone feel bad about their race."

"Well, what's that difference, then?" Asked Owen. Noah merely sighed.

"Let me try to explain," said Noah. "Being black isn't like being white because society doesn't let it. There's a shit ton of stuff black people go through that white people don't."

"Such as?" Owen asked.

"Police violence, lynchings, shit like that," Noah replied. "It's some bad stuff, dude."

And no more was said on the matter. The next day, LeShawna was once more standing on a table, talking about what she usually talked about.

"...and I keep hearing talk that there's peeps like that HERE in THIS SCHOOL!" She yelled out, her face red with a hot fury words could not do justice. "How sick is that? It's fucking 2017, people!"

"What's she on about today?" Owen said, rolling his eyes.

"Seems like it's about kids in our school?" Said Noah. "I don't know, I stopped paying attention as soon as she started talking."

Owen and Noah noticed Ezekiel, who was paying full attention to LeShawna. He had a serious look to his face...

That afternoon, during Math class, Ezekiel was focusing on something when the teacher called to him to answer a problem. Ezekiel took ten seconds to even acknowledge the teacher, causing many of his classmates to chuckle. This included Owen and Noah. Someone sent Owen a text message. He opened his phone; it was Richie.

'That guy needs to focus more,' Richie texted. 'Maybe he needs to go to Concentration Camp.'

"Huh?" Owen accidentally said out loud, prompting the teacher to march towards his desk and snatch his phone. When she saw the text Richie sent Owen, she nearly dropped the phone, her eyes wide with horror.

"You two," she stammered. "Principal's office. Now!"

Owen and Richie had been sent to the principal's office, where Richie explained that his text was merely a joke. "Nothing serious, dude! Just a joke?" The principal nodded his head, told the Math teacher to calm down, and let the two boys go.

"Jesus Christ, dude," Richie said to Owen. "Don't they have a sense of humor?"

"I don't know, dude," said Owen. "I mean, isn't Ezekiel Jewish?"

"Hey, man, I didn't mean nothing by it," said Richie. "It was just a joke, you know? He wasn't meant to see; it was just between us!"

"I know," said Owen.

"This school is run by Cultural Marxists, I swear," Richie said, gritting his teeth. He then sighed in relief. "Thanks for keeping an open mind, though. You know it was just a joke, right?"

"Right," Owen said, shrugging. And nothing more was said on the matter.

It happened that a week later someone drew a swastika on Ezekiel's locker. LeShawna took it upon herself to erase the offending drawing, tears in her eyes, her face red with rage. Ezekiel himself was crying as well. Owen and Noah were horrified.

"Dude, what happened?" Noah asked.

"I tell ya what happened!" LeShawna said as she threw the brush to the ground. "Some IDIOT drew a swastika on Zeke's locker! I been tellin' ya'll there was Nazis in this school for weeks now!"

"What's going on?" Said Richie as he hurried towards the crowd. As soon as LeShawna saw him, she punched the boy in the face. "Ow! What the hell are you doing!?"

"You're one of them!" Said LeShawna, who had to be restrained by five guys. "Let me go, he's one of the Nazis!"

"I just came here!" Cried out Richie. "I don't even know what's going on!"

"YOU did this!" LeShawna cried out, pointing to the half-erased swastika.

"No I didn't!" Cried out Richie.

"He's right!" Cried out a boy wearing suspenders. "SHE drew that swastika! I saw her do it!"

Owen and Noah's eyes widened. Richie got up, shock written on his face, as LeShawna looked around her in horror.

"No I didn't," she said.

"Check her locker!" Cried out a cheerleader. All the students marched towards LeShawna's locker, opening it to find a Sharpie. "She did it! There's the proof!"

"That's not mine!" LeShawna cried out. As the student body began to surround LeShawna, Owen checked on Richie.

"You OK dude?" Owen asked Richie.

"That..." Richie said, tears in his eyes, blood falling off his nose. "Stupid nigger! Punching me in the face for no reason!"

"Dude!" Owen exclaimed in horror. "You said the N word!"

"So? It's just a word!" Richie said. "I'm not the one who got physical, Owen! I'm not the one who punched somebody to frame him for something he didn't do! All I did was say a word!"

Owen said nothing. What could he even say? He had to admit, a word didn't hurt as much as a punch. Meanwhile, the crowd that gathered around LeShawna was becoming angrier by the second.

"You know what, LaFonda?" Said Lindsay, anger in her eyes. "You're always talking about how everything's racist, but the only racist around here is YOU! I am NOT a 'white girl,' I'm a girl, PERIOD!"

"Yeah!" Said the boy in overalls. "So shut up! Get the hell out of here and never come back!"

And so LeShawna was run out of the school, never to be seen again. Nobody saw the student in overalls take the sharpie and put it in his pocket; they were too busy running after LeShawna.

For the first time in months, the students could enjoy a lunch without LeShawna's constant preaching. Some students began to pass around a cartoon. Owen looked at the cartoon; it depicted a black woman in a cage, with an armed guard telling her "We weren't interested in these internment camps, but you kept punching us, so..."

Richie sat right next to Owen, failing to see Noah who sat at Owen's left. He said to the larger boy "Man, am I glad that nigger's gone."

"What the hell was that?" Noah exclaimed, shocked and disgusted.

"Just a word, buddy," Richie said, anger in his voice. "It doesn't hurt anyone."

"That word is a slur!" Noah cried out.

"It's. A. Word," Richie said. "Look, nigger nigger nigger! See? No one's getting hurt!"

"It's offensive!" Noah said angrily.

"Look, if you're offended by a word, that's your problem," Richie replied. "Don't be such a snowflake."

"I don't have to take this!" Noah angrily said as he got up. "Owen, come on! We're not in good company!"

"I don't know, Noah," Owen sheepishly said. "He...has a point?"

Noah said nothing. He just stood there, his face filled with shock and disappointment. The skinnier boy turned his back on his larger friend and sulked away.

"Fucking Cultural Marxist," said Richie. "That PC talk is the reason the world's in such a sorry state right now!"

"Yeah," Owen said. "I still can't believe LeShawna tried to frame you for being a Nazi."

"I don't mind being called a Nazi too much," said Richie. "I mean, niggers say that about everything, ya know? Them and the kikes both, always telling people everything they like is racist and shit."

"I guess..." Owen said with a shrug. He felt somewhat uncomfortable.

"Listen," said Richie. "Niggers, kikes, they're all a danger to Western culture, you know? They erode our values, man, always going around doing this or that. Like that LeShawna girl! Man, even her name is an afront to Western culture! Who the hell names their kid LeShawna? That's a hood rat name!"

"Yeah," Owen nervously laughed. "She was something of a...hood rat?"

"Right, right!" Richie pat Owen on the back. "Listen, man. I can't tell you how appreciative I am of you; all these sheeple? They don't give a fuck bout anything. But you? Nah, man, you lend me an ear, and you listen to what I say. I appreciate you, brother."

"Thanks, dude," Owen said.

"Listen, me and a few friends? We're gonna have a march on the school grounds next week," said Richie. "And it'd mean the world to me if you joined us."

"Sure, man," said Owen.

The next week, thirteen students gathered in front of the school. Owen didn't notice that they were all white students, some of them dressed in old army uniforms. Richie waved at Owen and gave the boy an armband to wear.

"This is," Owen said as he looked at the armband. "A Nazi armband?"

"Everyone calls us Nazis," Richie said, anger in his eyes. "We may as well goose step like'em! We're the warriors who will defend Western Culture from the Cultural Marxists! You with us, or with the Cultural Marxists?"

Though he hesitated, he put on the armband anyway. The fourteen students began their march, chanting "Down with PC! Let me be free!" Most of the student body gave them no mind; even Lindsay just gave them a passing glance as she applied her makeup. As the students marched through the school, one boy yelled out "Hitler did nothing wrong!" And the marchers all laughed.

Everything was fine until Ezekiel stood in their way, tears in his eyes. He took out his yarmulke and put it on his head. Then he opened his Torah and began saying a prayer.

"God is our refuge and strength, a very present help in trouble," Ezekiel prayed out loud as the tears streamed down his face. "Therefore we will not fear , though the earth do change..."

Owen stopped in his tracks, listening to Ezekiel's prayer. But the rest of the marchers closed in on Ezekiel, hatred in their eyes.

"HaShem of hosts is with us;" Ezekiel continued as he closed his eyes, knowing what was coming. "The God of Jacob is our high tower. Selah."

"Jews will not replace us!" Began chanting the marchers as they surrounded Ezekiel. And Owen watched as they beat up the lone Jewish boy, doing nothing but stare in horror at what he was seeing. Once they were done, the group continued their march, unaware Owen was no longer with them. He slowly stepped towards Ezekiel, bloodied and laying on the floor.

"Stay away from him, you fucking Nazi!" Noah yelled out as he rushed across the hall. He pushed Owen aside and picked up Ezekiel. He gave Owen, his former friend, a hateful glare, and then took Ezekiel to the nurse as fast as he could.

Owen did nothing. He just stood there, in the hall, staring in horror of what happened. He took the armband and ripped it off his arm. He collapsed unto the floor and sobbed wildly. And nobody did anything about it.

 **The End.**


End file.
